


Timing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur need his appointments rescheduled.-Prompt:270 Schedule





	Timing

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Timing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur need his appointments rescheduled.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 455  
**Prompt:** 270 Schedule  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Timing**

Arthur walked toward his office with a smile on his face. “Merlin, clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I have something that I need to take care of.”

“And what exactly should I tell your father when he wants to know why you canceled the budget meeting this afternoon?” Merlin pulled Arthur’s schedule up on the computer and made a face at it. “Are you sure you want to take the rest of the day off? You have meetings with department heads and they were tough to schedule.”

“Yes!” Arthur grinned and went through the door.

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed Arthur into his office.

“You can reschedule them. You are good at making the impossible happen.” Arthur walked behind his desk and sat down. He started searching the drawers until he found what he was looking for. “There it is!”

“There what is?” Merlin leaned over the desk to see what Arthur was taking out of the drawer. When he saw what Arthur had in his hand he was surprised. “Arthur, are you serious?”

Arthur held up the ring box and smiled. “I have never been more serious in all my life. I’m going to do it tonight.”

“I see….” Merlin squinted at his boss. “What if she says ‘no’?”

“She’s not going to say ‘no’.” Arthur glared at him.

“But she could.” Merlin persisted.

Arthur sighed. “If she says no then I will have to ask her again in a few months. I’m not going to give up. Guinevere and I will be married. It’s fate. Now go reschedule my appointments and don’t breathe a word to Morgana. I want Guinevere to be surprised.”

“Oh she’s going to be surprised all right.” Merlin muttered under his breath as he walked back to his desk. “She’s going to knock him in the head.”

Arthur pulled his coat on as he came out of his office. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I was just trying to remember what your schedule was like next week.” Merlin smiled as he lied. “Good luck!”

Arthur waved and headed for the lift.

Merlin waited until the doors of the lift closed on Arthur before he picked up his phone and sent a text to Morgana.

“He’s asking to marry him tonight.”

Morgana sent at text back. “It’s about time! Did I win the pool?”

Merlin pulled up a spreadsheet on the screen. “Damn!” He sent another text. “Yes. I swear you must be psychic.”

Morgana sent another text. “Lol! Just have my money ready when I come to get it.”

Merlin sent a text back. “Will do.” He grinned as he put his phone on the desk. “Now I just have to reschedule this mess.”


End file.
